Take That Away and What Are You?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" He kept a smile on his face as that was spoken and responded with his best words, but inside…he felt himself breaking. He forced himself not to say "A boy that was never loved, and never will feel the love he has wanted to. Broken. Shattered. Destroyed. Torn Apart." All the things he didn't say…


A/n: Alright so this was really a request that my friend asked me about and I decided to do it…and yes I will admit…I like this pairing but not as much as I like FrosIron ono…Also I'm going to be a multi-chap fic for this pairing as the main one soon that I was asked to do. The summary and title is at the bottom for it. Tell me what you think?

* * *

**_"Take That Away and What Are You?"_**

* * *

_"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" He kept a smile on his face as that was spoken and responded with his best words, but inside…he felt himself breaking. He forced himself not to say "A boy that was never loved, and never will feel the love he has wanted to. Broken. Shattered. Destroyed. Torn Apart." All the things he didn't say…_

* * *

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" He was glaring at me, and I was giving him a snide look back. I replied with words that I wanted myself to believe, but I didn't. I was forcing myself not to say what I so wanted people to know. A boy that was never loved, and never will feel the love he has wanted to. Broken. Shattered. Destroyed. Torn apart inside. I never told him, I just kept a smile on my face, but inside, I was cracking.

* * *

Even after all of that, I still was thinking about what he had asked me. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath, shaking my head a little bit. I was currently in my penthouse, which I had finally fixed up after our fight to save the world. "…big man in a suit of armor…take that away and what am I?" I whispered softly and then sighed. I was getting myself worked up over something so stupid. This wasn't something I should be thinking about…after all, no one cares about me. Why would a truth to that answer make any difference?

"Anthony are you really still thinking about that?" I swung around to see Rogers in the door, smiling. I almost cringed, but instead I looked away and took a deep breath. "...alright listen, I'm sorry for asking, but at the time you weren't so torn up about it! Why are you now?" He chuckled, keeping on that smile.

I looked at him and then smiled weakly, but to me, it was nothing but fake. "It's nothing Rogers. Just having to think that over a little bit…It's nothing really." I said to his disbelieving face. He frowned for a moment then nodded and looked at me.

"So…mind if I come in and stop standing in the doorway?" He asked and I chuckled a bit then nodded. His smile was back as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Thanks, anyways, are you alright?" He walked over to me. "After all, you were still recovering the last time I saw you…"

"I'm fine Rogers." I replied and headed over to my bar, trying to stay as far away from him as I could. He blinked and nodded a bit, then sitting down on the couch. "So why did you come here?" I asked him as I poured a drink for myself. "Ah, want a drink."

"Sure, just not to heavy kay?" Rogers smiled still and looked back at me. "As for why I am here, you just seem to stay away from the Avengers a lot and I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Hmn? Really, because last time I checked I was fine." I chuckled as I handed Rogers his drink. "Really though, why are you here?" I sat down across from him and looked at him. He sighed softly and frowned at me.

"Alright, you really want to know why I am here Anthony." He asked and I nodded. He glanced away for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'm here because something isn't right with how you have been acting, I know Anthony… Can't you tell me what happened? What's wrong? I really want to know what is wrong with you exactly, because it's not normal." I looked at him, shocked for a moment, and then I looked down, clenching one fist.

"…I'll be honest Rogers; I don't know how to answer that, making it simple for you to understand anyways. Maybe you should ask yourself what could possibly be wrong...because I'm not going to tell you what is wrong with me. No one cares, so why should you…" How I kept a straight face when I said that…I don't know. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I looked over at him, he had moved next to me at some point. I took a deep breath and smiled weakly. He frowned still and sighed.

"Anthony, tell me alright? I really want to know...and to understand you... I knew you're Father Anthony, and I know he was not the man I knew...can you at least tell me?" He asked. I flinched and he saw it, I know he did. He sighed softly and then shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "Anthony, what happened bet-"

"You asked me what would happen when you took away my armor, and I'll tell you, you don't want to go that far into knowing about me." I said and moved back. "What I told you is true, but it really isn't what I am behind the armor...because no one knows who that man is. No one ever will." I hissed the last part.

"Why can't anyone know?" Honestly, I didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed and sighed softly, looking at the windows. So I had just gone to bed, letting Rogers stay in one of my extra rooms despite that I didn't want him anywhere around at the moment. I didn't want him telling me about my 'personal' life. The me that no one knew, not Pep, not Rhodey, no one at all. I closed my eyes as I thought about the inside that was broken in so many ways. "A broken boy...nothing but a broken boy..." I clenched my fists. "...broken inside...and almost outside."

"So that's why..." I jolted up and swung around to see Rogers in the doorway. I cursed under my breath, did JARVIS let him inside? He shook his head then took a deep breath. "Why do you think you are a broken boy?" He approached me and frowned softly. He sat down by me and I bit my lip and then took a deep breath and shook my head. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Can you tell me why you say you are broken?"

"…what does it matter? It never makes a difference anyways Rogers." I responded softly and closed my eyes. "Now you know what I really am without my armor, isn't that good enough!" I yelled at him and glared at him, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. His arm pulled me closer and I closed my eyes, leaning on him. I opened my eyes to look at him for a moment before he leaned in. My eyes closed, and I sighed softly as he kissed me. This was so wrong…but to me it also felt just so right for him to kiss me. He pushed me back onto the bed lightly. I looked up at him. "This is wrong…" I whispered and he sighed.

"I know Anthony…but you know it feels right just like I do…" He kissed me again, wrapping both lean arms around my waist and holding me close. I kissed back softly and closed my eyes. "I'm not going to let you stay broken…I'll repair you if I have to." He smiled weakly and I blushed just a bit. Okay, this was like a fantasy of mine when I was a younger boy. For it to be happening to me…well that was the last thing I expected to happen.

I missed when he removed the clothing I had been wearing as well as his own, but I didn't complain. I leaned up and kissed him softly before he could speak and he pushed me back down softly. He really wasted no time in doing what I knew he was after as I felt a finger pushed into me. I yelped softly and closed my eyes, taking a shaky breath. He whispered things to keep me calm and I tried, but of course despite me being a playboy, this was my first time with a man at any level.

You could say I let out a small scream as the other finally pushed into me. Kissing me, he was trying to calm me down I know. I shivered and kissed back. A few moments later I nodded to him and groaned as he began to move. This was a fantasy of mine that came true for sure…how much of it was real was unknown to me…but I didn't care, because it felt real. I gripped onto him as he made moans come from my mouth. This was so different than being with a girl…and honestly, it felt just so damn good.

It was over far too soon if you asked me, because the other came inside a little to quickly for what I thought…but it still felt good. I panted as he pulled me closed and let me snuggle into him. I heard him say one thing before I fell asleep in his arms.

"See? You aren't so broken after all…and no longer will I let anyone come close to breaking you. Take away you're armor, and I find the man I love."

I smiled weakly. "I love you to Rogers…"

* * *

A/n: Now for the preview. It may change a bit…:

_ The Darkened Night Sky_

_It just started with everything going downhill for him when he was young. Not loved, his parents dying, being treated like a doll by his father. He hid it all away behind a fake personality. No one noticed, no one seemed to care. Only one person seemed to crack the shell with one question, but even then, it was hidden away…but the darkened night sky was evident enough to tell them all something was wrong. What could bring light back to the darkened night sky?_


End file.
